<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cackling by fearamiid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063684">Cackling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearamiid/pseuds/fearamiid'>fearamiid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Romance, Self-Indulgent, Triangle Bill Cipher, gender neutral reader, reader thinks bill is friend shaped, they are correct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearamiid/pseuds/fearamiid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of not having seen their equilateral friend, Y/N wakes up in the monochrome dreamscape to have some tea with the triangle himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cackling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i originally wrote this on december 20th last year, and somehow only now thought of uploading it here. but uhh yeah. this is just a self indulgent thing i wrote bc comfort character go brrrr. neways i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N woke to their once colourful yet dimly lit room now in an almost sickly greyscale, and lit up by multiple floating candles and the light of the moon peeking through their window. They laid in their bed, eyes now adjusting to the light - or lack there of - fairly easily, rubbing their eyes and stretching, feeling a couple of their joints pop. Sitting up and resting their head in the palm of their right hand for a moment, they yawned, and after a few moments of staying in that position, the familiar nails-on-chalkboard voice of their equilateral friend echoed through the room.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀ Their head lifted, coming face-to-face with Bill Cipher himself.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Hey, toots, did ‘ya hear me?”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Uh... Sorry.. Pardon? I wasn’t paying much attention.”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀ The triangle scoffed, floating backwards as he let go of his cane, which floated next to him, to cross his arms. “I said, “Hey, did ‘ya miss me?” Although, I think I know the answer now! You don’t seem too excited to see me.” Bill laughed as he gave this lighthearted comment.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀ Straightening their posture, Y/N rubbed the back of their head. “Well, I <em>have</em> only just woken up.” They chuckled softly, voice hoarse. “But, I can’t say I’m not happy to see you.” This wasn’t a lie - while they hadn’t known Bill for that long, they actually enjoyed his company, no matter how annoying and eccentric he could be.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀Y/N had moved into the small, sleepy town of Gravity Falls in the mountains of Oregon just last month. They had to say, they were quite enjoying it; despite the mosquito bites, strange occurrences in the woods, and peculiar residents, the scenery was beautiful. They’d found two spots they came to realise they liked a lot: one on a grassy hill, free of trees, and not many rocks, but a good handful of flowers, which gave a lovely view of the weirdly-shapped cliffs above, and the other, a clearing in the woods, filled with various plants, surrounded by trees and tall grass, which they’d made a trail in from how many times they’d come and gone. This clearing was actually where Y/N had found a statue, triangular, with a tall top hat upon its head and one fat, cat-like eye in the middle, its hand outstretched into the nothing.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀Out of humour, they had shaken its hand, and later that day, they’d had a dream with the statue in it, except it was alive, coloured, and no longer covered in moss and bugs. They would come to know this statue as the infamous Bill Cipher, the being flying before them.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Gee, kid, I’m flattered!” The demon, currently standing at 15 centimetres tall, exclaimed before the room had fallen and the two phased through the ceiling, watching as the room dropped before it was no longer out of sight.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀The bed was replaced by a golden chair with red cushions bult into it. Bill had the same chair, and a golden table sat between them. The triangle and the human sat on their respective chairs, floating in the dark blue nothingness as a tea set popped into existence.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Tea?” He offered and poured them a cup as they nodded.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀Y/N leaned back in their chair a little, getting comfortable and crossing one leg over the other. Their fingers curled around the porcelain handle, their pinky and ring finger daintily hanging underneath it, unable to fit all four fingers in such a small space, as they tasted the tea, humming contently - it tasted lovely. It always did. Y/N actually didn’t know if Bill made the tea himself, or whatever other possibility, but they never bothered finding out. It tasted nice, and that’s all that mattered to them.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“So,” The small shape began, resting his little hands behind the top half of his triangular body, having set his cup down on a small plate. “I know I haven’t seen you in, what, a week? Catch me up!”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Well, I did alright on my science test. I got all of the answers correct-- there weren’t many; only twelve...”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Sounds like you’re gonna be the next Einstein, kid!” Bill joked, followed by his signature grating laugh. Y/N listened quietly, before chuckling - not at his joke, but his laugh. This caught Bill’s attention, stopping his laughter and squinting. “What are you laughin’ at, toots?”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Nothing.” Y/N shrugged, placing their cup of tea on the table to join Bill’s, leaning back to get comfortable in their chair again. “Just... your laugh. You do it all the time, it’s... unique.”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀Cipher raised his brow, resting the back of his hands on his lower sides. “If you carry on like that, kid, you’re gonna have me blushing. Really, you’re quite the charmer!”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀Y/N snorted and rolled their eyes. “I don’t get how you have the energy to do it all the time. It’s like...” They trailed off, before something had left their mouth. Something... unexpected, and honestly a little disappointing. What they had done was try to imitate Bill’s laugh. It wasn’t the greatest, but Bill had heard worse.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Oh, no, no, no. That is <em>not</em> how you do it!”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Well, I’m very sorry, Mr. Cipher. I don’t get to practise my evil laugh much, you know!” Y/N giggled as they gave this playful comment. “If you really want to, why don’t you teach me?”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“Teach you, huh...? Challenge accepted!” The triangular figure shot out of his chair enthusiastically. “Time to teach the ways of my signature evil laugh!” The exclamation was followed by the aforementioned evil laugh. It was deep, and seemed to really come from the chest. It would be perfect if there was a crash of lightning in the background.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀And so went forth a class on laughter of the forces of evil. It took a while, a lot of throat clearing, puffing out of chests, and deep inhaling. After many failed attempts shot down by the yellow demon, one was finally deemed worthy of his approval. He threw his arms in the air and yelled,</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“That’s it! You got it, kid!”</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀This earned a genuine giggle from the human as they clapped and punched the air as a sign of victory. They would have jumped up and down, but given the lack of gravity, they couldn’t, so they settled with the previously mentioned gestures.</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀“I think you’re gonna turn out to be a great villain with a laugh like that, toots!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>